highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Scale Mail
- ( Issei ) - ( Vali ) | Romaji = Būsuteddo Gia Sukeiru Meiru (Issei) Dibain Dibaidingu Sukeiru Meiru (Vali) | Other Names = Armor of the Red Dragon Emperor (Issei) Armor of the White Dragon Emperor (Vali) | Type = Balance Breaker | Forms = Illegal Move Triaina (Issei) Cardinal Crimson Promotion (Issei) Super Gigantic Balance Breaker (Issei) Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive (Vali) | Abilities = Juggernaut Drive | Wielder(s) = Issei Hyoudou Vali Lucifer Euclid Lucifuge (Via Boosted Gear replica)}} The Scale Mail is the Balance Breaker armor of Issei's Boosted Gear and Vali's Divine Dividing. Summary Issei first activated his imperfect version of Scale Mail in Volume 2 by making a pact with Ddraig by giving his left hand to the Dragon. When Vali appeared in Volume 3, he was already in his Balance Breaker form, a perfect version of the Scale Mail. In Volume 4, when Issei fought against Vali, Issei used a bracelet given to him by Azazel which allowed him to use the imperfect version of Scale Mail for less than 15 minutes. Issei achieved his perfected version of the Scale Mail in Volume 5 after poking Rias' breast. After gaining the Scale Mail, it soon became the primary battle form for both Issei and Vali. Abilities The Scale Mail creates a Dragon Armor which drastically increases the user's power, abilities, speed, and defense. It also temporarily allows the user to use the power of the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing without the 10-second interval. In Volume 11, it is suggested that the Scale Mail can (at least temporarily) protect the wearer, and allow them to survive within the Dimensional Gap. Weaknesses Even with the protection of the Scale Mail, the wielders are still susceptible to Dragon-slaying attacks. When Issei first attained his Balance Breaker, it had the following weaknesses: #Activating Scale Mail takes approximately two minutes, during which a countdown begins on the gauntlet gem. During this period, he cannot cancel the process, or use other abilities such as "Boost" or "Transfer". #Initially, it could only be used for half an hour once a day, and his Sacred Gear becomes powerless for the rest of the day. Also, in Scale Mail mode, each use of the "Boost" and "Gift" ability reduces the remaining amount of time of his Balance Breaker. Issei has already overcome these weaknesses. Forms Boosted Gear Scale Mail The Scale Mail of Boosted Gear used by Issei creates a Red Dragon Armor with green jewels that covers the body of the user. In this form, Issei can double his power any time he wishes, but at the cost of a large amount of stamina and magical power. Illegal Move Triaina In Volume 8 of the light novels, Ajuka Beelzebub, one of the Four Great Satans and creator of the Evil Pieces system, remodels Issei's Pawn Evil Pieces so that he can use Promotion anytime and anywhere he wants. During Promotion, Issei can now use Illegal Move Triaina ( ) to change his Scale Mail armor into other forms. Cardinal Crimson Promotion Cardinal Crimson Promotion ( ), also known as the True Crimson Dragon Emperor, is Scale Mail's Queen form that debuted in Volume 10 of the light novels during Rias' Rating Game battle against Sairaorg. It changes the color of Issei's armor to crimson. Cardinal Crimson Promotion incorporates all three Evil Pieces traits, making it the most balanced and most powerful form of Issei's Scale Mail. However, for full use, it requires all Illegal Move Triaina forms to be fully developed and mastered before it can be completely stabilized, and its full power brought out. It is stated to be Issei's answer to an alternative for Juggernaut Drive, and even more powerful than it. To enter into Cardinal Crimson Promotion, Issei recites the incantation, after which the Boosted Gear announces "Cardinal Crimson Full Drive!" Super Gigantic Balance Breaker Super Gigantic Balance Breaker (超巨大禁手) is a form Issei attained in Volume 12 by receiving Great Red's help, in which Issei reproduces the size of Great Red which he uses to destroy Jabberwocky, a monstrous beast created by Annihilation Maker. In this form, he gains highly destructive powers such as the forbidden and sealed power Longinus Smasher, which can cause an area in the Underworld to disappear without a trace. Divine Dividing Scale Mail The Scale Mail of Divine Dividing used by Vali creates a White Dragon Armor with blue jewels that covers the body of the user. In this form, Vali can halve the power of his opponents any time he wishes after he touched them until reaching his limits, but at the cost of a large amount of stamina and magical power. Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive ( ) is a new form attained by Vali in Volume 12. It changes the color of his armor to silver. It was first used against Pluto. This form does not consume his lifespan, but consumes stamina and magical power at a very fast rate, to the extent where just using it in a short fight against Pluto cause Vali to breath heavily. According to Vali, his Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive can even reach Gods in term of power output but he can't maintain this form for a long time due to his lack of stamina. To enter into Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive, Vali recites the incantation, after which the Divine Dividing announces "Juggernaut Over Drive!" Trivia *Cardinal Crimson Promotion is modeled after the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. *Divine Dividing Scale Mail's Wings of Light bears a heavy resemblance to Lancelot Albion's Energy Wings from Code Geass. References Category:Terminology Category:Weapons